Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge
|system1JP = July 26, 1991 |system1EU = July 10, 1992 |system1AU = 1992 |system2NA = September 15, 2011 |system2JP = June 6, 2011 |system2EU = September 15, 2011 |system2AU = September 15, 2011 | genre = Platformer Action |rating = x |ESRB = E |PEGI = 7 |CERO = A |USK = 6 |ACB = G |Fix = a }} Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge is the first video game in the portable version of the Game Boy ''Mega Man'' series. It features a new Robot Master called a Mega Man Killer named Enker. Plot Set in the 21st century ("200X"), this game continues the storyline of the original Mega Man series. The protagonist Mega Man, a robot created by the benevolent Dr. Light, has restored peace to the world by stopping the plans of the evil Dr. Wily and his powerful "Robot Masters". After defeating all four robot masters, Mega Man sets off to Wily's Fortress and deals with the remaining half of them. Mega Man then battles a new robot designed solely for destroying him, the "Mega Man Killer" Enker. As Mega Man defeats Enker and obtains his mirror buster ability, Wily retreats to a space station. After defeating Dr. Wily once again, Mega Man later returns home. Gameplay The player is can choose four stages to complete in any order desired. Each stage contains different enemies to blast through and obstacles to overcome, such as jumping between vanishing blocks over deadly spikes and bottomless pits. Mega Man's primary weapon is an arm cannon that has unlimited ammo. Destroyed enemies typically leave items that restore Mega Man's health or remaining lives. At the end of every stage is a boss battle with a robot master, and defeating it earns the player its special weapon. Each boss is weak to another's weapon, allowing the player to strategize the order in which they are beaten. Robot Masters *Cut Man *Elec Man *Ice Man *Fire Man *Flash Man *Quick Man *Bubble Man *Heat Man Development According to series artist and producer Keiji Inafune, Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge was the first Mega Man game to be outsourced by Capcom for its development. He felt the game turned out well because the project's leader was a "huge Mega Man fan" who appeared to understand the games better than some of Capcom's own people. Beginning with Mega Man 2 for the NES, Capcom began accepting boss ideas from fans. It was not until Dr. Wily's Revenge that Inafune was able to design a boss character from scratch. To keep with the musical idea of naming characters, the new character Enker was named after the Japanese genre enka. Reception "What makes this game especially attractive to adults," proclaimed Entertainment Weekly's Bob Strauss, "is that you can begin your quest on any one of four stages, thus avoiding that linear, start-over-again-from-scratch quality that only 12-year-olds find hypnotic." GamePro was disappointed by the game's lack of originality but preferred its use of recycled content to poorly made new content. In a 2007 retrospective of the Mega Man franchise, 1UP.com writer Jeremy Parish found the use of rehashed details acceptable for its original release, but believed that Dr. Wily's Revenge "hasn't really held up". Craig Skistimas of ScrewAttack stated that certain parts of the game simply require one to have played before in order to succeed. Allgame contributor Colin Williamson noted the game as extremely hard due to its "pixel-perfect jumps", the "sheer number of attackers and flying bullets", and a lack of checkpoints within each stage. IGN editor Lucas M. Thomas pointed out that the large size of the player character within the small Game Boy screen makes dodging enemy attacks overly challenging and sometimes impossible. He furthermore observed the difficulty to be compounded by a lack of helpful Energy Tanks introduced in the NES Mega Man sequels.Nintendo Power readers voted it the fifth-best Game Boy game of that year. Trivia *The game was featured on the cover of ''Nintendo Power'' V27, making it the first Game Boy game to ever appear on the cover of Nintendo Power magazine. *The game won the award for Best Theme and Fun (Game Boy) in the 1991 Nintendo Power Awards. ES:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge Category:Game Boy games Category:1991 video games Category:1992 video games Category:Mega Man games Category:Capcom games Category:Classic Mega Man games Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, Game Boy) Category:Games published by Capcom Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Action games Category:Platformer games Category:Player's Choice games